1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphic art toys and in particular to a new and improved toy that randomly creates a variety of images or graphic designs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of graphic illustrating toys such as the type wherein the child draws the desired graphic with the assistance of guides, plates or lines that come with the toy. Such a toy is entertaining for older children and developes certain skills. Such a toy is more difficult to use by younger children, however, particularly those children whose graphic skills are not developed. Accordingly, it is desirable for younger children or older children with less refined skills to provide a toy that will randomly create a plurality of illustrations by simple action of the toy.